super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Childrens Books
Books recommended by group members: Baby Books The “That's Not My....” Series by Fiona Watt & Rachel Wells Simple Learning (numbers, sounds, actions) Dear Zoo by Rod Campbell One Mole Digging A Hole by Julia Donaldson Doing the Animal Bop by Jan Ormerod Dinosaur Roar by Paul Strickland http://www.vevivos.com/2013/06/19/jump-up-and-join-in-carrie-and-david-grant/ - encouraging musicality Simple Stories Each Peach Pear Plum by Janet & Allan Ahlberg Duck in the Truck by Jez Alborough Some Dogs Do by J Alborough The Queen's Knickers by Nicholas Allan The Royal Nappy by Nicholas Allan Giraffes Can't Dance by Giles Andreae I Love My Daddy by Giles Andreae I Love You Little Monster by Giles Andreae Rumble in the Jungle by Giles Andreae Miffy by Dick Bruna (and others in the series) Bright Stanley by Matt Buckingham The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle I Love Dogs by Emma Dodd The “Hairy Maclary” Series by Lynley Dodd Charlie Cook's Favourite Book by Julia Donaldson The Paper Dolls by Julia Donaldson One Ted Falls Out Of Bed by Julia Donaldson Postman Bear by Julia Donaldson Room on the Broom by Julia Donaldson Stick Man by Julia Donaldson The Gruffalo by Julia Donaldson The Snail And The Whale by Julia Donaldson Zog by Julia Donaldson The “Mr Wolf” Series by Jan Fearnley The “Underpants” Series by Claire Freedman Chu's Day by Neil Gaiman Fidgety Fish by Ruth Galloway No Matter What by Debi Gilori The Mr Men books by Roger Hargreaves (series) Barry The Fish With Fingers by Sue Hendra The “Spot The Dog” Series by Eric Hill Old Bear by Jane Hissey (and others in the series) Where Is The Green Sheep? by Judy Horacek Duck Sock Hop by Jane Kohuth The Quangle Wangle's Hat by Edward Lear My Daddy's Going Away by Christopher MacGregor - for armed forces families (http://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/0552567256/ref=cm_sw_r_udp_awd_AoMptb0H3KXEA) Guess How Much I Love You by Sam McBratney Elmer by David McKee (and others in the series) Hugless Douglas by David Melling Dinosaurumpus by Tony Mitton Don't Forget I Love You by Miriam Moss The Rainbow Fish by Marcus Pfister Rainbow Rob by Roger Priddy We're Going On A Bear Hunt by Michael Rosen The “Little Princess” collection by Tony Ross One Snowy Day by Tammi Salzano Where The Wild Things Are by Maurice Sendak Octopus Socktopus by Nick Sharratt Elephant Wellyphant by Nick Sharratt The Monkey With The Bright Blue Bottom by Steve Smallman Do Not Enter The Monster Zoo by Amy Sparkes How To Hide A Lion by Helen Stephens What Colour is Love? by Linda Strachan The Perfect Hug by Joanna Walsh Harry and the Bucketful of Dinosaurs by Ian Whybrow Say Goodnight to the Sleepy Animals by Ian Whybrow Sit & Listen Stories The Jolly Postman by Janet & Allan Ahlberg The Railway Series: Thomas the Tank Engine by Rev Wilbert Vere Awdry Tales from Percy's Park by Nick Butterworth (series) Christmas in Exeter Street by Diana Hendry Mog the Forgetful Cat by Judith Kerr The Tiger Who Came To Tea by Judith Kerr Johnny Morris Bedtime Stories by Johnny Morris And Tango Makes Three by Justin Richardson Cat in the Hat by Dr Seuss Green Eggs and Ham by Dr Seuss Oh the Places You'll Go! by Dr Seuss Winnie the Witch by Valerie Thomas (and others in the series) http://www.oxfordowl.co.uk/reading-owl/find-a-book - Oxford Reading Owl Books for when they get a bit older The Flat Stanley Collection by Jeff Brown (series) The Roald Dahl Collection